My Bride
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun nekat membawa lari Sungmin di hari pernikahannya! apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? *summary gagal* KyuMin couple,yaoi,NC-21. Mind to RNR?


FF KyuMin / My Bride / Yaoi / NC-21 Warning!

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
other cast : Eunhyuk  
Sunny  
Genre : Yaoi, action  
Ratting : M  
Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Author milik KyuMin XD  
Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, BDSM anak kecil harap menyingkir *Author kgak nyadar umur XD*

Summary : Kau adalah pengantinku! Hanya aku yang pantas bersanding denganmu!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Suasana gereja yg ada di tengah kota seoul itu kini tengah ramai, pertanda ada sebuah acara yang di selenggarakan dalam bangunan gereja itu.  
Bunga menghiasi segala penjuru gereja, karpet merah terbentang dan dekorasi khas pernikahan lain tampak memenuhi gereja tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yg tetap terlihat cantik.

"Ne umma." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Umma sangat berharap banyak darimu." Ucap sang umma sebelum meninggalkan putera sulungnya itu.

Sungmin terlihat tampan sekaligus manis di balik balutan tukedo putih yang di kenakannya,hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Seharusnya ia bahagia bukan? Tapi nyatanya ia sama sekali tak bahagia, mengapa? Tentu karna pernikahan ini tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Sungmin di jodohkan oleh appanya dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak keputusan mutlak sang appa.

"Mianhae.." gumamnya pelan seperti berbicara pada seseorang sambil menatap sosok dirinya yg terpantul di cermin.

Wajahnya yg biasa mengembangkan senyum manis kini murung, raut wajah manis itu kini tak terlihat. Yang ada justru kesedihan yg tergambar jelas di wajah manis Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum walau hanya untuk berpura – pura di hadapan orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahannya.

"Sungmin, sudah waktunya nak." Suara lembut sang umma kembali terdengar memangilnya.

"Ne umma." Sahutnya.

Sudah saatnya ia turun dan mengucap janji suci dengan seorang yeoja yang di pilih sang appa. Meski berat, tapi Sungmin tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kehendak appanya. Appanya adalah seorang yang keras, tak seorang pun boleh membantahnya atau kau akan mendapat balasannya.

"Mianhae.."

TES TES

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggumam, entah pada siapa ia mengucapkan kata maaf itu. Kali ini kata maaf itu diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mata Sungmin.

Seorang yeoja berjalan menapaki karpet merah yang membentang yg telah menyambutnya bersiap mengantarnya ke depan gerbang masa depannya, senyum manis tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Gaun putih yg di kenakannya dan rambut panjangnya yg terurai membuat kesan anggun pada dirinya ikut terlihat.

Sunny tersenyum menatap mempelai pria yang akan segera menjadi suaminya, sang mempelai pria hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu sampai di altar pemberkatan, di depan pendeta yg akan menikahkan mereka.

"Sebelumnya jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya." Ucap sang pendeta.

"…." Semua tamu yang hadir tentu saja diam, padahal Sungmin berharap jika ada yang mengatakan keberatan atas pernikahannya ini.

"Baiklah jika memang tidak ada yang keberatan kita mulai upacara pemb-"

BRAKK

"Aku keberatan!"

Tiba – tiba pintu gereja terbuka kasar dan menampakan seorang namja tinggi yang memakai tuxedo hitam dan wajahnya tertutupi topeng putih.  
Semua orang menatap heran pada namja itu, namja itu berjalan menghampiri altar pemberkatan.

"Apa kau kekasih dari mempelai wanita?" Tanya sang pendeta.

"Bukan, aku kekasih mempelai pria." Jawab namja itu yg sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu shock!

"K-kyuhyun?" Pangil Sungmin setelah mendengar jawaban namja itu.

"Ne chagi, aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Jawab Kyuhyun membuka topeng putih yang di kenakannya.

"Oppa.." Sunny tampak terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau calon suaminya adalah seorang 'gay'.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Suara bentakan menginterupsi moment mengharukan KyuMin. Kyuhyun menatap benci kea rah namja paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari kekasihnya. Yah Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"A-appa." Sungmin bercicit takut.

"Keluarkan orang gila itu dari sini!" teriak menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk menyeret Kyuhyun keluar.

"DIAM DI TEMPAT!" Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik saku tuxedo hitamnya.

"Kyu!" Sungmin terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Jika ada yang bergerak barang sedikit pun aku tak segan – segan untuk menembak kalian!" Ancam Kyuhyun.

Semua orang di gereja itu diam ketakutan, termasuk Sunny mempelai wanita dan sang pendeta yang akan memberkati upacara pernikahan Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa yg kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila?!" Sungmin terkejut dengan aksi nekat Kyuhyun, ia sungguh tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbuat senekat ini.

"Kau adalah kekasihku! Kau pengantinku! Hanya aku yang pantas menjadi pendampingmu! Takkan ku biarkan seorang pun merebutmu!." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"Tapi Kyu! tindakanmu ini sungguh sangat berbahaya! Kau bisa di jebloskan ke penjara oleh appaku!." Sungmin sangat khawatir dengan tindakan nekat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak perduli! Yang penting aku bisa tetap bersamamu!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Tak di perdulikannya orang – orang yang tengah melihat pertengkaran dramatis mereka. dan Sunny yang kaget melihat adegan ciuman KyuMin pingsan di tempat. Sementara menatap marah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku, karna kau milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Pipi Sungmin telah merona merah.

"Bapa, Nikahkan kami sekarang!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sang pendeta yang juga shock melihat KyuMin.

"B-baik." Jawab sang pendeta yang ketakutan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, rencananya berhasil. Kini kekasihnya akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Dan ia takkan membiarkan Sungmin lepas lagi.

"K-kita se-semua b-berkumpul d-disni—"

"Percepat langsung ke inti!" Suruh Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"B-baik, T-tuan—"

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan pendeta yang hendak memberkati mereka.

"T-tuan C-cho Kyuhyun, b-bersediakah kau me-menerima Lee S-sungmin sebagai pe-pendampingmu?" Tanya pendeta itu dengan terbata karna ketakutan, pasalnya Kyuhyun tengah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Aku bersedia." Jawb Kyuhyun mantap.

"D-dan a-anda Lee Sungmin, b-bersediakah m-menerima Cho K-kyuhyun m-menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" Tanya pendeta itu pada Sungmin.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu.

"B-baiklah, ka-kalian resmi menjadi p-pasangan. Si-silahkan memasang c-cincin d-dan mencium pasangan." Ucap pendeta itu yang sudah sangat pucat.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan garis pink di jari manis Sungmin, lalu mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.  
Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan garis biru di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan membawa Sungmin kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

BRAKK!

"Maaf mengganggu moment romantis kalian, tapi kita harus cepat Kyu. polisi sedang menuju kemari!" Eunhyuk, menginterupsi kegiatan ciuman yg akan KyuMin lakukan.

"MWO?! Ish sialan!" Kyuhyun terdengar marah, menyeringai. Ternyata secara diam – diam menghubungi polisi.

"Bagaiamana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin takut.

"Kita pergi!" Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin untuk lari.

"Tak semudah itu! Tahan mereka!" banghkit dari duduknya dan kembali memerintahkan bodyguardnya untuk menghadang KyuMin.

"Sialan kau tua Bangka!" umpat Kyuhyun dan..

DOR DOR!

2 peluru Kyuhyun tembakan ke arah dan tepat mengenai bahu dan dada kananya. Seketika ambruk, bodyguard yang tadi hendak menghadang KyuMin berlari membantu tuannya. Sungmin membulat menyaksikan peristiwa penembakan appanya yang di lakukan oleh namja yg kini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Ayo ming!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin.

"APPA!" Sungmin berteriak memangil appanya yang kini tak sadarkan diri dengan 2 peluru bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Ming! Ayo ikut aku! Kau milikku sekarang!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar mau ikut dengannya.

"Tidak! Apa yg kau lakukan pada appaku Kyu! kau membunuhnya?!" Sungmin berteriak histeris sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tua Bangka itu pantas mendapatkannya! Sekarang ikut aku Ming!" Kyuhyun hampir kewalahan menarik Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa menggunakan obat bius hingga Sungmin jatuh pingsan.

"Mianhae chagi, aku terpaksa melakukan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dan menggendong Sungmin dan segera pergi meninggalkan gereja yg kacau itu.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju ke tempat di mana Eunhyuk dan mobilnya menunggu, Kyuhyun berencana membawa Sungmin kabur jauh meninggalkan seoul.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung! Cepat buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun menggedor kaca mobil sedan hitam yang di kendarai Eunhyuk.

"Aishh sebentar!" Eunhyuk yg kaget langsung membukakan kunci pintu jok belakang mobil.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" Titah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menancap gasnya dalam – dalam. Di tengah keramaian jalanan kota seoul mereka melaju, berusaha menghindari kejaraan polisi yg entah sejak kapan sudah mengikuti mereka.

"Kyu! bagaiamana ini?!" Tanya Eunhyuk panik sekaligus takut.

"Tenang Hyung, jalankan mobilnya dengan lambat. Kita belok ke jalan tol." Suruh Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil merangkul Sungmin di jok belakang.

"Seharusnya aku tak menerima tawaran gilamu ini." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Sudah jalankan saja perintahku!" Ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.

Eunhyuk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, ia melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berbelok menuju ke arah jalan tol. Rencana Kyuhyun berhsil, polisi itu terkecoh dan tak mengejar mereka. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bernafas lega bisa lepas dari kejaran polisi.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Menuju villaku di Incheon." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh gila Kyu, demi Sungmin hyung kini kau jadi buronan." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Akan kulakukan apapun demi Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, membuat Eunhyuk merinding.

Mobil sedan itu tiba di kawasan sepi di daerah pedesaan di incheon, di sana terdapat banyak villa – villa megah berdiri, dan salah satunya adalah milik keluarga Kyuhyun.  
Eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan villa yg terletak paling jauh dari villa – villa lain, Kyuhyun turun dan membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

"Gomawo Hyung sudah mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tak msalah, aku senang terlibat dalam aksi gilamu." Eunhyuk memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ambilah uang ini, buang mobilmu dan belilah yg baru. Aku yakin polisi akan melacak mobil ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan amplop cokelat yg telah di siapkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Bgaimana denganmu sendiri?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tak usah khawatir, ada Sungmin hyung bersamaku. Aku akan baik – baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, ku rasa ini sudah waktunya berpisah." Ucap Eunhyuk .

"Ne, hati – hati hyung." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ah ya, ini untukmu." Eunhyuk member Kyuhyun sebuah kotak.

"Apa ini hyung?" Tanya Kyu heran.

"Itu akan sangat berguna untukmu dan Sungmin hyung, sudah ya aku pergi." Jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan villa.

Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya dan menajalankan mobil itu meninggalkan villa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yg masih dalam pengaruh obat bius ke dalam kamar, ia rebahkan tubuh mungil Sungmin di atas single bed yg ada di kamar itu. Lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan jas putih dan sepatu yg Sungmin kenakan, setelah itu Kyuhyun memborgol tangan Sungmin dan mengikat kaki Sungmin.

"Mianhae chagi, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi dariku." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap penuh sesal pada Sungmin.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan Sungmin tidur dalam keadaan terikat seperti itu.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, kepalaku masih pusing dan tubuhku ngilu membuatku sulit untuk bergerak. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar aku mengedarkan penglihatanku ke seluruh penjur ruangan yang terasa asing bagiku ini.

"Di mana ini? Seingatku tadi aku bersama-"

Kyuhyun! Ia telah menembak appaku di depan mataku! Aku pasti berada di tempatnya sekarang. Aku tak habis fikir Kyuhyun nekat melakukan itu, ku rasa ia sudah benar – benar gila! Dan itu karenaku?

"Akhh kenapa Kyuhyun memborgol dan mengikat kakiku?" Aku baru sadar kalau tanganku di borgol dan kakiku di ikat, Kyuhyun sudah sangat berlebihan!

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku!" Aku memangil Kyuhyun dan berteriak agar ia melepaskan iktanku.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku terus berteriak memangilnya sambil berusaha melepaskan iktan di kakiku atau borgol di tanganku.

TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke kamar ini, sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Kyuhyun. Aku sempat terpesona saat Kyuhyun datang dengan penampilannya yang err—sexy.

"Kau sudah sadar chagia?" Kyuhyun menggenakan kemeja hitam dengan 2 kancing atasnya terbuka menampilkan dada putihnya dan kemeja di lenganya di gulung sebatas sikut. Ia sungguh tampan saat ini.

"Ming? Kau melamun chagi? " Aku asyik melamun sampai tak sadar Kyuhyun berbicara pdaku dan melupakan kemarahanku padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikatku?!" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku takut kau lari chagi, makanya aku sengaja memborgol dan mengikat kakimu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum membelai rambutku.

"Kau bohong padaku! Hikss..hiks.." Aku teringat akan kejadian penembakan appa yg di lakukan Kyhyun, aku langsung terisak.

"Kenapa menangis chagi? Aku berbohong soal apa padamu?" Ia merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hiiks..kau bilang mencintaiku? Tapi knapa kau tega melakukan ini semua padaku?hiks..hikss.." Aku berusaha meronta dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae, aku terpaksa chagi. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu hubungan kita, dan appamu adalah satu – satunya penghalang hubungan kita." Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Aku masih terus menangis dan meronta, aku merasa Kyuhyun sudah terlalu terobsesi akan diriku sampai ia melakukan hal – hal nekat dan berbahaya.

"Mianhae nae chagi, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Kau tak perlu menangis lagi." Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepalaku, aku bisa sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Chagi, kita sudah menikah. Kau resmi menjadi milikku, sekarang kita lakukan malam pertama kita."

Aku langsung shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yg kini tengah menyeringai mesum ke arahku. Oh tuhan, aku belum siap dan sungguh takut!

"T-tapi Kyu, a-aku belum siap." Ucapku takut.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan chagi, lebih baik persiapkan dirimu," Balas Kyuhyun langsung mendorongku hingga aku terlentang di kasur single bed ini.

"Andweeee kyu!"

Sungmin poV end

TBC/Delete? Please review :D


End file.
